


take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while

by reject_mikeyy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Comforting, F/M, Femdom, Light MDLB Themes, My Own Personal Headcanon That Holly Smells Like French Toast, Polyamory, Relaxation, Riding, Sass, Stress Relief, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_mikeyy/pseuds/reject_mikeyy
Summary: Matt had no idea what time it was. Ryan was in the kitchen or in the bathroom or something, and he hadn’t heard from his partner in crime since what felt like 2008. He needed a distraction from his head, and he found himself pulling out his phone. The time read 10:35, and wow, it definitely did not feel like the day was that long. He wasn’t totally firing on all cylinders this late at night, which inhibited his sense of judgement as he texted Holly, just to see if she was awake.Just a quick rarepair writing exercise to get me back into writing. Matt has a string of shitty days and learns that Holly is pretty good at stress relief.





	take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while

**Author's Note:**

> This is super shitty and I'm sorry it's written like this but I wanted to store it here to look at again later and see if I can rework it. I haven't written smut in ages. 
> 
> Title from Vienna by Billy Joel.

Lots of things are often happening in tandem at the Grump Space. People are always coming and going, recording, editing, making bowls of cereal, etc. There is so much going on at any given moment that one may find it hard to focus on anything but their own task. You could spend an hour trying to find and greet everyone in the building, and by the time you finished, 5 new people will have shown up. Because of this, people usually keep to themselves so as not to get distracted. Today was no different to any other Grump Space day in this aspect. The golden boys were in a recording room, Holly and Suzy were both filming videos for their respective channels, and Matt had been handed both the short straw and the responsibility of editing yesterday’s Supermega videos. So there he sat, brooding at his desk as he inserted cutaway after cutaway. After having to delete an entire 5-minute chunk because of bad audio quality, Matt decided to take a break. He spun his chair around once before focusing on the office around him. It was relatively quiet, but he could hear the footsteps of some people coming closer, so he just sat and observed. 

“I’ve got so much to do this weekend,” Started Holly, as she and Suzy walked through the kitchen doorway toward a couch. “I’ve got a mail video to film, a commission piece to finish, and I haven’t cleaned the pigeon coop in ages. Poor little guys.” The two took a seat and Suzy gave an empathetic noise while taking a sip of her drink. 

“I’d so help you if I could, but I’m super packed this weekend too.” Suzy said. Holly shrugged.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, I just might get lonely. Ross is spending the weekend at his...person’s house, so it’s just me and the farm.” She explained, taking a sip of her own hot drink. 

“Well, let me know if you need company, I’ll call you and we can talk on the phone while I do some work around the house.” Suzy suggested, and Holly nodded.

Now, anybody who studied film for four semesters knows what a call-to-action looks like; the part of the story designed to get the ball rolling. For any amateur story artist, this would be the right time to write in Matt offering to help Holly with her cleaning over the weekend. He wasn’t doing anything, and he certainly wasn’t going to have better plans. Unfortunately for Matt, Ryan was the one who minored in Film Studies, so he was shit out of luck, and therefore stayed silent. Holly was like a senpai to him. She did everything he wanted to do, but with more grace. She was an excellent artist, she had an amazing love of nature, and she had a booming YouTube channel. He couldn’t just waltz up to her and offer help, what could he help her with that she couldn’t already do herself? She was just too cool for him. He did hear the whole conversation though, and thought about it for the rest of his time at the office. When he called Ryan to pick him up later that day, after finishing the chunk of editing he needed to get done, he caught Holly on his way out, and called out to her before he could stop himself.

“Hey Matt, what’s up?” She asked in her usual peppy voice.

“I heard you talking earlier, about how you’re going to be cleaning all weekend with no one to keep you company, and I figured that I don’t have any plans if you need some help cleaning out the pigeon coop. If you don’t need help that’s also fine, either way it’s totally up to you.” He rambled a little, remembering halfway through her comment about being able to do the work herself and not wanting to undermine her work ethic. She smiled brightly at Matt.

“I’m absolutely interested in some company! Even if you wanna just come over and draw, I’d rather have a friend that can talk present.” She laughed a little at her own joke, and Matt laughed because she laughed. Her positive energy was so infectious. “I’ll text you when I’m going to start cleaning, and you can come hang out if you like.” Matt found himself nodding uncontrollably as she continued talking, and as he agreed to her offer, Ryan pulled up and waved, honking the horn in a pleasant little toot-toot. Matt said a quick goodbye and got in the car. As they pulled out of the lot, Ryan turned the music down minutely so he could hear himself talk.

“What were you talking to Holly about?” He asked curiously, and Matt shrugged.

“She wants to do something this weekend, she’s going to be cleaning out the bird cages or something and she wanted company.” He said, trying not to make the plans sound too fun lest he get his hopes up for a mundane task. 

“That sounds fun, maybe you can work on some of the Grump episodes you have to edit, since you lost that coin toss too yesterday.” He joked, and Matt groaned, remembering that he had lost two random probability tests in one day. 

“Maybe I will.” He countered, although it wasn’t much of a counter as an admittance to defeat. The rest of the ride passed in silence, and he was walking into their apartment when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up to read a text from Holly.

“Is tomorrow morning too soon for you? I kind of want to get the coop out of the way.” He smiled upon reading it, and was actually glad to have plans for the day setting up already. 

“No, not at all. Do you want me to bring coffee?” He offered. He considered adding an exclamation point to the first sentence but was afraid it would seem too out of character for himself. 

“That would be so great!” She responded, followed by a string of happy emojis. 

\--------------

The next morning around nine, Matt left the apartment, leaving a note for Ryan that he took the car, and to call or text if he needed anything. He stopped through the nearest Starbucks drive-thru, ordering his own coffee and then reading off the order Holly had texted to him. The combination of words sounded new to his ears, and they rolled around like marbles in his mouth. He felt an interesting way about being responsible for Holly’s coffee. He couldn’t tell whether it was good or bad, but it was new. 

After he paid, he put the coffees in his cupholders and finished the drive to Ross and Holly’s place. Pulling in the driveway, he plucked the coffee from the cupholders once more and walked up towards the door, his laptop bag over his shoulder. He rested one of the drinks on the porch railing to knock on the door, and Holly opened it quickly, wearing comfy-looking clothes. Matt rethought his own outfit; his khakis and a graphic t-shirt seemed too formal by comparison, but he couldn’t come up with any more casual alternatives, so they were alright he guessed. He smiled at her, holding out her frozen coffee drink, and she returned the smile, taking it.

“I hope you don’t mind, I brought my computer so I could do some work. Ryan lumped all the Grump episodes on me today.” He said, and she nodded, ushering him in and closing the door behind him. 

“No that’s totally fine! I’m just gonna be outside in the yard, so if you wanna stay in here where you can see better you can-” He cut her off before she could finish, not wanting to disappoint her.

“No I can come outside! I’ll come sit outside with you.” He said, and she nodded again.

“Okay! Well, it’s this way to the backyard.” She showed him the way and let him set up on one of their deck chairs. She pulled out some equipment and started to fill a bucket with water, and he took to his editing. 

After a while, he got bored of editing, and he started watching her movements in the large-scale pigeon den. The wire fencing left shadows on her arms and legs in a way that Matt just had to capture. He paused his work and reached into his bag, groping for a sketchbook and a pen. He drew a few sketches of her in different poses as she worked, and then sketched her face in the center of the page. She was smiling in the drawing, as she most always was. As he dotted the freckles on her cheeks, he realised she was pretty cute. Not that he hadn’t always known that. It just became more apparent as she bent down to pick up a pigeon and kiss it on the head. He let himself bask in the feeling for a little bit, the bubbly grape soda feeling in his stomach and the warmth stretching across his skin even though he sat in the shade. Then he remembered he had 5 more episodes to edit, and the feeling dissipated.

She finished her work before him, mostly as a result of his distracted episode, and came to stand over his shoulder. She placed one of her small hands on his left shoulder, and huffed a little. 

“Boy, they really work you to the bone, don’t they?” She asked, and he half-laughed.

“Didn’t you know that’s how I got so skinny?” He answered, and she chuckled before patting his shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s go inside, I’ll make some tea.” And well, who could resist that? Matt closed his laptop, standing up and stretching before walking inside behind her. They sat at the table for a while, drinking tea and talking about work and not work and the cats twirling around their feet. Matt gave a few yawns, and Holly took the hint.

“Do you wanna just go sit on the couch and watch a movie? I’m sure you’ve gotten enough work done for now, and I’ve got Kiki’s Delivery Service in the DVD player.” She offered, and his heart swelled at the combination of things being shown before him on a platter.

“You know I can’t resist Kiki. It’s a classic!” He said, and she stood, beckoning him to follow her to the living room. She sat cross-legged on the couch and put the movie on while he sat next to her with his arms by his sides kind of awkwardly. His mug of lemon tea sat in front of him on a coaster, but with the comfortable couch and the cat sleeping on his toes and the smell of Holly next to him, he couldn’t be bothered to reach for it. 

Just as Kiki was leaving her family to go off and find her own witching destiny, Matt felt his eyes begin to droop. He loved this movie, sure, but he found himself unable to resist the calling sleep and the warm, french toast-y smell of Holly next to him, and his head fell onto her shoulder as he fell asleep. 

He woke up with his head on Holly’s chest and her arm around his shoulder. She had leaned back so he could rest on her comfortably, and in his sleep he had thrown one arm over her waist. The movie was nearing its end, and she was running the fingers of her right hand through his hair. He briefly noted never wanting to leave this spot, enjoying the feeling of her doting on him for a while. Unfortunately, he shifted enough for her to tell he’d woken up and greet him. 

“Hey there sleepyhead.” She said in a voice suspiciously similar to the one he’d heard her using with the birds earlier. He sat up embarrassedly, his back popping and neck cracking.

“I am so so sorry I fell asleep on you.” He said, unable to physically express the high level of profuse embarrassment and apologeticness he was feeling. She shrugged and chuckled.

“I could tell you needed it.” She said, and he smiled at her. She always did have others’ best interests at heart. 

“Well, thank you. But I’m still sorry.” He said, and she waved him off. “I feel so relaxed now though, you really do make a boy feel welcome.” 

“Well, whenever you need some relaxing time, feel free to stop by. I’ll take good care of you.” she said. That sparked something inside of him that he wasn’t sure existed before now. The primal want to be taken care of, something that hadn’t been tapped into since Matt was probably 11, was lighting up again. The ability to just let his worries go and trust that someone else would take care of it was something he lost all sense of in high school. But if there was someone he trusted enough to be on the ball enough to handle it, it was Holly. He wasn’t sure what the context of her statement insinuated, but he had a feeling he would be taking her up on her offer and finding out soon enough. 

\--------

Matt sat in the Grump Space after a double-header of a day. He spent the first half editing and then followed it up with recording some episodes of his own with Ryan. He rubbed his palms into his eyes and slouched down into his beanbag chair, letting out a small groan. Today was the kind of day to leave one in a whirlwind, the kind of day to knock you off your feet and leave you sitting on the couch as the hours pass like minutes. With this in mind, Matt had no idea what time it was. Ryan was in the kitchen or in the bathroom or something, and he hadn’t heard from his partner in crime since what felt like 2008. He needed a distraction from his head, and he found himself pulling out his phone. The time read 10:35, and wow, it definitely did not feel like the day was that long. He wasn’t totally firing on all cylinders this late at night, which inhibited his sense of judgement as he texted Holly, just to see if she was awake. 

“Are you up?” He asked her, and the message was read quickly.

“Yeah, why?” She answered.

“Bad day.” He explained minimally, not feeling like his brain could spit out any more.

“Come over! :)” She texted back, and he sagged into the couch with relief. 

“I just need something to take my mind off of the work I have to do tomorrow.” He said, and added the crying emoji for fun. She sent him the house emoji and a bunch of exclamation points, further expressing her point. 

Ryan returned to the main room at this point, and shuffled over to Matt.

“You ready to go, bud?” He asked, and Matt nodded. He swallowed, and suddenly realised how dry his throat was. 

“Will you drop me off at Ross and Holly’s?” He asked, and Ryan made a confused face but agreed.

“Sure, pal. You got a hot date over there or something?” He asked, and Matt truly didn’t know the answer, so he just shrugged. 

Ryan pulled into Ross and Holly’s driveway and parked the car, letting Matt out.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He called as Matt walked up the driveway towards the door, and Matt turned around and flipped him off. As Ryan drove away he jogged up the steps onto the porch and stood for a minute. He took a deep breath and looked around a little. He didn’t know what he was so nervous about, he had nothing to worry about. Holly offered to let him come over, it was her idea. But what would that entail? Was Matt gaslighting himself into thinking Holly was inviting him over because she was interested in him when really she was just being a good friend and coworker. He started to wring his hands nervously as his mind took him through a horrific Disneyland boat ride of what could happen if he liked Holly and she didn’t like him back. She was married, for Christ’s sake! Matt was just a bargain bin version of Ross, if that. He had no chance. Just as he turned around and started to formulate a plan for going home and texting Holly that he was super tired, the door opened behind him, freezing him in his place. He heard her voice behind him. 

“Hey! I thought I heard noise out here.” She said, and Matt slowly turned around. “You alright?” She asked, taking a step closer to him. 

“Yeah, yeah! I’m fine, was just admiring the sky.” He looked up at the city sky to see essentially nothing but the holes in his excuse. Cringing, he looked back down at Holly, but she didn’t seem to notice his lie.

“Well, come in, I can put a kettle on.” She led him into the kitchen and locked up behind him, puttering around the cabinets while he sat at the breakfast nook. He watched her set up the teapot and mugs and wished he once again had his sketchbook on him. She opened a cabinet and turned to Matt.

“What kind of tea do you want?” She asked, and he shrugged.

“What do you have?” He asked in response, and she took a big breath before reading off the teas in the cabinet.

“We have lemon, green, pina colada, peach, English breakfast, and gingerbread.” She rattled off, and Matt thought for a second.

“Gingerbread, please. Who doesn’t need a little Christmas in their lives?” He asked facetiously, and she laughed. 

“Gingerbread it is.” She said, and put a teabag in his mug. Once the tea was made, they sat at the counter together and drank for a while before Holly put down her mug.

“Do you wanna talk about today?” She asked, and Matt heaved a sigh, but shrugged.

“Nothing major, just a long-ass day. I had a very large chunk of editing to do and then Ryan and I had to record afterwards. It was just exhausting.” She nodded while he told his story.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” She asked.

“No! I mean, I don’t want to just show up and fall asleep, that’s kind of a faux pas of being a houseguest, right?” He asked, and she shrugged. 

“I mean, we could always hang out in my room so that if you fall asleep you don’t have to be on a couch this time.” She suggested, and Matt flushed. She was inviting him...into her bedroom. Where she slept. Where Ross also slept. That thought made him uncomfortable, and he decided to inquire about Ross’ actual whereabouts, seeing as he is never around when Matt is.

“Where’s Ross?” He asked, cringing when he realized how blunt and accusatory that sounded. “I mean, I just, doesn’t Ross sleep in there? I don’t want to, like, step on anything you...uh...you know.” He sputtered, and Holly’s expression flashed with understanding.

“Oh! You don’t know! I totally forgot. Ross and I are...in an open marriage. Kind of. We both kind of decided that we have lots of love to give, and are okay with sharing it with others, as long as we both come back to each other at the end of the day. There’s some things that we can’t really do with each other. He’s out at his...person’s house. I’m still not sure what to call them.” She explained, and Matt nodded slowly. 

“Are you sure he’d be okay with me sleeping in your bed?” He asked, and Holly shrugged.

“You guys are friends, I’m sure he’d be fine.” Holly said.

We’re friends. Matt thought in his head. Exactly. He was still worried a little, but a pretty girl was leading him to her bedroom, and that was mostly what he was thinking about right now. 

“You have things you can’t do with Ross? Like what?” Obviously, his mind didn’t understand the implication until after the words came out of his mouth. He flushed pink and Holly just took it in stride, answering his question. 

“We’ve both got...pretty strong personalities. Sometimes we argue over who gets to be in charge.” And of course, he understood where that was going. A few visuals flashed in his head of Ross and Holly fighting each other for dominance in some more...intimate scenarios. He shooed those visuals away because that was certainly not what tonight was about. His skin became hypersensitive to the atmosphere around him as he walked into the new space. Holly sat down on the foot of the bed and kicked off her shoes and socks, turning around and shuffling up to the headboard on what appeared to be her side of the bed. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a remote, turning on a tv on the opposite wall. She flipped through channels for a few seconds, before turning to Matt who was still standing in the doorway awkwardly. 

“Well?” She asked, and his body kickstarted and pushed him forward, leading him to the other side of the bed. Ross’ side. His thoughts reminded him, and he shook his head a little, trying to clear them. He sat down on the bed facing away from Holly, taking a minute to remove his shoes. He then moved to sit cross-legged on the bed. 

“What do you wanna watch?” She asked, and he shrugged for what seemed like the millionth time. “You don’t need to be so quiet! Talk to me, silly.”

“Food Network is pretty relaxing, I guess.” He said, and she nodded.

“That’s true, I agree.” She said, and moved to change the channel again. He sat there stiffly for a minute before she looked over at him. “C’mon, cuddle with me!” She said, and he moved somewhat slowly, wanting to feign indifference in case his brain was right and she was just being a good friend. He uncrossed his legs and moved closer to her, and she wrapped her arm around him, allowing him to put his head on her chest like last time. He felt her heartbeat against his ear, and smelled her warm french toast smell again, and he was almost overwhelmed with relaxing sensation when she started rubbing circles into his arm with the hand that was around him. He was very aware of everywhere they were touching, the spots filling his body with heat. They watched tv for a while like this, before she suggested he lay his head on her lap so she could play with his hair. He obliged, carefully, and placed his head on her lower thighs facing the television, trying desperately not to think about what was behind him barely 6 inches away. He felt her nails scratch into the hair at the bottom of his neck, and he prayed she couldn’t see his goosebumps as his head unwillingly threw him into a fantasy where everything was the same but he was facing the other direction and had his face buried in Holly’s-

Okay. Not the time for that. He was supposed to be relaxing, not...flexing. She continued to run her fingers over his hair, tracing shapes into his scalp. After a few episodes of Cutthroat Kitchen, she broke the silence.

“Matt?” She asked, and he turned his head to look at her. She left her hands on his face, using her fingers to trace his jawline and nose and the cupid’s bow of his lips. He hummed a response, looking up into her eyes and watching a string of thought go through them before they started to come closer and closer and then they closed in front of him, and he took the hint with just enough time to close his own eyes before he felt her kissing him. He couldn’t believe it. No friendly cuddling, no gaslighting, it was all real and happening right now. The whole thing felt very Tobey Maguire Spider-Man because of the angle, but that was small potatoes compared to the feeling of Holly’s lips on his and Holly’s warm hands on his face and just Holly in general, Jesus Christ. He held contact with her until she leaned away from him, searching his eyes for something. She started nodding, and all he could do was nod back before he leaned up on his elbows and kissed her again, moving to fix the angle so he was now facing away from the tv. 

Holly grasped blindly for the remote somewhere next to her to mute the tv, because who wants to get sexy with an anxiety-inducing cooking competition in the background? She kept kissing Matt who sat up so he was facing her completely. He nervously reached down to put his hand on her leg, partially for stability and partially to make sure this was really happening. She mirrored him and moved her hands to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. They kissed lazily for a while before she started to tug on his shoulders, lowering her own body to a lying position and encouraging him to follow. He put one knee on either side of her body and just held himself up awkwardly, not really sure where to put his hands. Sure this wasn’t his first rodeo, but he didn’t exactly have season passes either. Luckily, he seemed to remember Holly saying something about knowing what she was doing. He mustered up all his courage and before he could back out he took a big breath and said to her,

“So, who usually wins when you and Ross fight to be...in charge?” He asked, knowing it would get a rise out of her. She gave a devilish laugh and leaned forward to tug on Matt’s bottom lip before answering.

“Me.” She said, hooking her leg over Matt’s body and rolling them so she sat on top of him, her hips over his hipbones. He was very aware of how hard he was, even after having just started. She seemed to notice too, because she rolled back onto his lap for a moment, pulling a slightly strangled noise out of him. She leaned down to kiss at his collarbone, mumbling against it.

“C’mon, you don’t have to stay so quiet, it’s just us. Let me hear you.” Her encouragement came to fruition when she rolled her hips back again and Matt let out a whine. “So much better, so good.” She cooed, lighting a spark deep in Matt’s stomach. He made another noise, and she took that as a good sign.

“Is that what you want? Do you want me to tell you how good you are? How well you’re behaving? Because you are. You’re such a good boy, my boy.” She inquired, and all of it just drove Matt insane. Something about it the possessiveness and the praise just hit him like a truck. He rolled his hips up into Holly.

“Please, Holls.” He pleaded, not really knowing what he was asking for. 

“You wanted to come here to relax, right? You wanted to let go? You can trust me, baby. I’ll take care of you, such good care of my boy. Just let go of all your responsibilities and just be here with me, I’ve got you.” She babbled, now that she knew how to get Matt’s heart beating. 

“Please, Holly, please.” He said again, like a broken record, not knowing what else to say.

“Do you want me to touch you?” She asked, and he nodded furiously. She did what appeared to be exactly the opposite of that, however, and she reached down to her waist to pull her shirt up with the grace only a girl can have. Her bra was thin and flimsy, and Matt wanted nothing more than to be buried in her warm chest. Although they felt like iron, he lifted his arms and reached for the sides of her ribcage. He ran his hands closer to her breasts but she pulled them away, placing them back by his sides. She tutted at him, getting dangerously close to her Bird Voice again.

“No, no. This is about what you want. We’re here to make you feel good.” She said, putting the focus on him. She tugged on his shirt and he lifted his torso as much as he could to help her pull it off. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping to drag a fingernail or two over his nipples, making him squirm and arch a little towards her. 

“But what if...what I want is to-Fuck, Hol- make you feel good?” He asked, subtly implying what he wanted. And damn, if Holly wasn’t great at picking up on hints today.

“Oh, I understand. You want me to use you until all you can think about is me and you. You want me to stimulate you so much that your brain goes numb of anything but pleasure. Is that what you want, baby?” She asked, and he whined again. “Matty? Use your words with me baby.” 

“Yes! God, yes Holly. I want you to use me like a toy to make you feel good.” He said, and wow, he never pictured those words coming out of his mouth. In his defense, did anyone, really? She grinned at him with lots of teeth, and got up off of him. He sat up a little, and she gestured to his lower half.

“Alright then, my plaything. Let me see what I’ve got to work with here.” He scrambled to remove his pants and underwear as he watched her do the same, throwing her bra over her head as well. She ran a hand down his bare side before climbing back onto the bed and lying next to him.

“C’mon then, you want to make me feel good? Why don’t you show me what your pretty lips can do.” She suggested, and he immediately moved to oblige, sliding down the bed and placing himself between her legs. He put a hand on either one of her thighs and pushed them apart gently, and he just took a second to look at her before diving in face-first. He licked up and down her lips at first, and then took to focusing his attention on her labia. He (shamefully) used the tactic he heard on Grumps about writing the alphabet, and it didn’t seem to be steering him wrong so far. She had her hands in his hair and was twisting strands between her fingers. He moved to her clit, alternating between giving flat licks of his tongue and circling it around. 

“God, you look so pretty like this, baby, with your face buried in my cunt.” She said, and that made him roll his hips down into the bed. She pressed his face between her legs, guiding him to the right places. He could hear her breath heaving and could feel her legs start to twitch, and knew her orgasm wasn’t far away. He worked even harder to get to his prize, throwing his tongue and lips around wildly until Holly’s back arched off the bed for a second, and she slowly lowered it back down, her cunt throbbing and her hole clenching around nothing. 

“God, fuck. Matty! Thank you, oh god, so good Matt. So good baby, thank you.” She said in one breath. She pulled his face up to meet hers and she kissed him, rolling him back underneath her. She reached down to touch his cock for the first time all night and he almost doubled over in pleasure just from that. She ran a few fingers over it. His cock was swollen and dark from being ignored, and he was leaking precum on his stomach. She swiped her finger through the mess and pressed it to his lips. Matt opened up and sucked on her fingers, tasting himself on them. 

“How’s it taste, baby?” She asked him and he made a noise, popping her fingers out of his mouth.

“Not as good as you, Holls.” He said and she held his cheek in her hand.

“Aren’t you a nice boy?” She said, and he just got harder at her doting on him. Wasting no time, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him from root to tip and running her thumb over the dripping slit. “Let’s see what you can do for me, hm?” She asked facetiously, and leaned back to line his throbbing cock up with her cunt. She slowly moved forward onto him and he was at a loss for words as she sunk down onto his cock. He moaned and groaned out loud while she swiveled her hips around to get used to the feeling. 

“Fuck Holly, that’s so good, you’re so good. Fuck, so good to me. Please, fuck, Holls.” The words wandered out of his mouth and she silenced him with a kiss. She lifted herself up a little bit and lowered back down onto him, using him to hit the good spots inside of her. She continued to alternate between moving her hips around and rising and falling.

Matt’s chest was heaving as he just let the sensations roll over him like waves. He could tell he was getting pretty close to cumming, and tried to make it last as long as possible, but Holly reached behind herself to grasp at his balls for a second and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Please, Hol. I’m gonna, I’m close. Can I, can I please cum Holly?” He pleaded, on the verge of begging. She decided that he deserved it, I guess, and she doubled down, mostly interested in hitting her own g-spot but helping Matt get there as well. They both babbled and moaned and rocked into each other until they came, Matt first and Holly a little while after. Then the only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Holly rolled to the side so they were facing each other, and ran her hand over Matt’s face again.

“Did you get used to your satisfaction?” She asked, and he laughed a little.

“Yes, thank you. Was I a good object of desire?” He asked.

“Be careful, keep throwing that term around and Danny will come running.” She breathed out, and the both of them laughed. “But yeah,” She continued. “You were good too. Do you feel relaxed?” She asked, and he laughed tiredly.

“I think the mission to get me to relax was a success.” He said, and she smiled.

“Good, now come sleep with me.” She pulled him in and held him there for a minute, and by the time she looked back at him, he was asleep, his neutral features peaceful.

Well, you can’t get much more relaxed than that, she thought, and closed her eyes. Hey, she deserved to relax too! Helping someone unwind is certainly a lot of hard work.


End file.
